


在那破碎的梦中

by Kizzz



Series: 王 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizzz/pseuds/Kizzz





	在那破碎的梦中

世界确实改变了。

在无数鲜血浇铸的王座上，赤红的皇帝将手肘抵在扶手，右手支撑着脸，倾听着臣下的建议。

这本该死于一次袭击战的将领，此时单膝跪地，以尊敬而开心的语气叙说着自己的战绩。此时与教会的战争已经结束，贵族也失去了地位，像这样年轻却没有纹章、出身于平民的人，也能在军队占有一席之地了。

但这位部下有一个并不讨人喜欢的特点——不愿意承认自己所作的行为是恶行，或者说包括恶行。尽管他们挑起战争是为了夺回世界，但有许多牺牲，许多不该死去的人。杀人者应当有杀人的觉悟，不可以半吊子地认为自己是正确的——那样与杀人魔鬼也无异了。

不过心胸宽广的皇帝不会因为这点小事就心怀芥蒂，完美无缺的王只是利用着一切可以让世界变得更加美好的事物。而后世界变得更加美好，悲伤的人也可以露出笑容。

尽管艾黛尔贾特很少再笑了。

这是不能对臣子倾诉的苦恼， 皇帝绝不能被情感所蒙蔽，所做的决策必须不掺杂自己的情感。

但毕竟无法成为机械，艾黛尔贾特始终拥有一颗血肉构建的心脏，看见人死会觉得悲伤、做了错事会觉得后悔。也会因为自己的过往深陷噩梦。

她勾起食指，用凸出的指节敲打着眉心，最近总是做一些不愿回想的噩梦，就算是身经百战的她也开始力不从心起来。眼下帝国刚脱离女神的控制、贵族也一个不留地全部肃清，但地底下潜藏的威胁尚未清除——还没有到皇帝可以休息的时候。

但就算是不断逼迫自己前行的皇帝，在领兵攻入香巴拉的时候，也没想到会见到这样的情景。她早知道地底人在做危险又让人痛苦的人体实验，但没想到实验品会和老师扯上关系。

她的遗憾、悔恨、不甘与羡慕，在此刻化为乌有。只是望着星光一般，仰头直视容器。

蓝色的发丝在溶液中晃动，大概是久未见光的缘故，这具身体越发白皙，睡着一般的面容，带着与世无争的表情——而与之相对的是心脏明显被缝补的伤痕。

艾黛尔贾特缓了一刻呼吸，她当然知道这个痕迹，没有人能比她更加懂得这伤痕的代价。

本该痛恨这样的事情。将自己的亲人夺走的正是这些肮脏又痛苦的人体实验，伙伴也因为这样的事情无法长久地活下去，她应该击破壁障，永远地毁灭这个地下囚牢。

但她却犹豫了。

这睽违已久的会面，还是让她变得软弱了。

但手上的艾鲁姆变得沉重，一张一弛，抗拒着持有者的决意。直到她见到容器闪现裂痕、从裂开的地方渗出水珠，转眼间流成小溪。不知是何质地的玻璃状物体，一块一块地掉到地上又摔得粉碎，容器的液体全数泼在地上，沉睡的人开始呼吸。

而这期待已久的面容覆上了最不希望见到的盔甲。

与黑骑士相似颜色的外骨骼覆盖在贝雷丝缺少阳光而发白的脸上又保护着全身，浑浊的红色代替了原本的碧绿瞳孔，而思想也变得混乱，她只是胡乱地吼叫，就好像过去讨伐的黑兽。

变成了没有过去与未来的灰色恶魔。

“哼。为了完成我等夙愿，恶魔……把他们尽数杀光吧。”

何处有人这样说。

如果放任不管，大概会导致不必要的伤亡吧。早已清除的障碍，想不到至今仍然如噩梦一般归来。

于是皇帝挡在了士兵的身前。让贵族听见大概是了不起的滑稽事吧，上位者竟然屈尊保护平民？真是愚蠢。不过此刻已没有贵族了。

老师原本修长的手指伸出了尖锐的指甲，不过几个回合，艾黛尔贾特身上又添新伤。

被恶魔之手撕扯得破烂不堪的红色披风，从伤口沁出的鲜红血液，难以抵挡的巨大力道，无一不在诉说着皇帝的处境。

“老师，你总是能让我刮目相看呢”

灰色恶魔让犹豫的心停止跳动。

手下将领没有帮助自己的余裕，那已然不是现代科技所铸造的巨大的机械，让他们无法分心。

艾黛尔贾特的铠甲一晃一晃，发出金属的响声，与之相对，恶魔的吼声也让人退避三舍。

地上到处都是飞溅的鲜血，战事激烈，发狂的灰色恶魔却也不再留手，皇帝节节败退。

艾黛尔贾特呼出一口气，鲜血从额头滑落，竖直顺着脸滴落在地，溅起血花。因为鲜血而感到痛楚的眼睛，半眯着不肯放弃。

力量逐渐从手上消失，付出了那么多的牺牲，这野心，难道要葬在这里吗？

“都已经到了这里……”

艾黛尔贾特脸上满是不甘。但是，不甘也是枉然。

杀人与被杀，本就是玩笑一般的东西。这她当然明白。

利刃一般的手高高抬起，急急落下。

皇帝的身体如同木制雕像，被刻上数道伤痕，这护国的铠甲，也只是徒有虚名呢。

从那被打飞又撞到墙壁的身体中，掉落了一个东西——一个女神像。

皇帝可是最讨厌女神的人，这东西究竟是如何混入军营的？此刻忙于战斗的将士们无法思考这个问题。

见皇帝陷入困境，年轻的将士匆匆赶来，一跃而起。手上嗜血的斧子精准无比地砸中了怪物的肩头，怪物吃痛怒吼，背后的尾巴如同铁鞭一般轰击将士，将之击飞。战争再度打响，而敌人只有一个。

皇帝在数分钟后醒来，错过了胜利的瞬间。

“……是吗，那黑兽呢？”

被它逃掉了。

将军回答，懊恼又悔恨。

“她逃掉了啊。”

皇帝却嘲笑将士的无能一样笑了起来。将士汇报的语气弱了三分，他永远不会知道这个笑容的意义。

女神像仍然笑着，纯白无暇，如夜晚皎洁的月光，静静地沉睡在地底。没有人知道曾经有一个不善言辞又不懂人心的灰色恶魔，想和学生打好关系又不知该怎么做，将这种让人恼恨的礼物送给了一位痛恨女神的皇帝。

这天，总是懒洋洋的纹章学者接到了一个秘密指令——找寻让黑兽复原的方法。


End file.
